


everything has changed

by winkop



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Don’t y’all love kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I can’t angst, Jihoon falls really easily, M/M, Seongwoo is actually an angel, Wow I love nielwink, so there is not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkop/pseuds/winkop
Summary: Jihoon meets Daniel as his table mate again since they were 10





	1. so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is based on what happened to me with a friend and the rest of the story will include some things that have actually happened in real life too hahah

Jihoon’s first day in a new class starts with a surprise as a table mate. It’s Kang Daniel. Sure, they’ve known each other since they were 10. Sure, they were table mates then too. But right now, it’s really awkward because they’ve never spoken to each other ever since primary school. 

Jihoon vaguely remembers a time when they were having a class test and daniel would ignore him if he asked for help with one of the questions. Eventually he put his pencil case in between their joined tables, like that would block Park Jihoon from annoying him. _Stingy_.

Jihoon decided that _it’s okay he doesn’t like me, that’s fine I don’t like him either_. He never tried to be friends with him after that. 

They were in primary school, people were childish and petty. 

It’s halfway through the period when Jihoon hears a familiar tune from beside him. A few seconds later and he realises it’s Like a Cat by AOA.

Before he knows it he’s singing along and he only notices that he is when he doesn’t hear the tune from beside him anymore.

He turns to look to his side and Daniel is looking at him with shining eyes. 

“Dude”  
“Dude”

Jihoon learns Daniel likes Twice and Blackpink, which is great because he actually has something in common with his new table mate and suddenly he thinks that sitting with this guy for the rest of the year won’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

 

Every now and then, either one of them will break out into a song and they try to harmonise, along with doing the hand gestures that come with the dances. They make the saddest faces for the sad songs and they whisper shout for the dance songs. They’re halfway through the second chorus of As If It’s Your Last when they hear their names being called.

“Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel”

They stop and look up to see the teacher glaring at them with utmost annoyance and their classmates giggling at them. The teacher sighs at them before deciding to give them a chance to be quiet.

Not a few minutes later, their singing is heard again. Daniel and Jihoon are at the last part of the song where their supposed to flip their hair in the dance, and the teacher clears her throat in the middle of the lesson to get their attention as they’re headbanging aggressively.

“If you keep this up I’m gonna have to separate you two from each other.”

“No!”  
“No!”

Their both surprised at how defensive they got that they laugh softly at how dumb they must look in front of everyone else. Jihoon feels a soft grip on his wrist and he realises that Daniel is actually holding his hand close to him, as if that would stop the teacher from separating them. Their hands are hidden behind their desks though, so no one sees it except themselves.

 

Daniel doesn’t let go until the teacher goes back to continue with her lesson and Jihoon let’s out the breath that he didn’t he was holding. He also only notices now that his heart was beating fast and he tries to calm it down.

 

“Jihoon.” Daniel whispers to him.

Jihoon looks at Daniel when he calls him and he realises he has been staring at him for longer than he should have.

“Jihoon.”

Jihoon tries to act like he hasn’t been staring, but he already knows he’s been caught. 

“What.”

Daniel leans in closer to whisper into his ear. It feels warm when Daniel gets close to him but Jihoon has a strange liking to the feeling and he doesn’t move away. 

“You’re gonna have to pay attention if you don’t want to switch seats with someone else. Or at least act like you are.” Daniel takes this moment to look at Jihoon straight in the face to say, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to sit with anyone else.” He goes back to looking in front as if he hadn’t just done _that_.

Jihoon looks at him with a mix of surprise and confusion, and tries to take in all that he just heard. 

_He doesn’t want to sit with anyone else? But me?_

“Since when were you this fun to be with?”

This interrupts his thoughts and Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. It’s the first time Daniel has ever said something nice to him so he’s a little taken aback. Though he tries to act like he’s not.

“Since forever, you just didn’t get it when we were 10.” He says in a sarcastic tone and laughs, but he means it.

Daniel laughs upon hearing this. “Oops. Guess I missed out on a lot of Jihoon.”  
It’s then that Daniel gives him a smile that is so bright. And Jihoon wants to see it again.

Jihoon smiles back at him and faces the front to look like he’s paying attention. But really, he’s thinking about how Daniel has managed to make him feel this way.

Just like this, Jihoon can feel himself falling hard for Kang Daniel. 

 

 

_*whispers* who he just met again today are you for real get a grip_


	2. butterflies the beautiful kind

Daniel joins Seongwoo for lunch that day after class. He catches a glimpse of Jihoon and his eyes follow him to watch him sit down next to Park Woojin. He continues to look their way and doesn’t hear the sound of Seongwoo calling his name.

“Ya, Daniel!”

Seongwoo is looking at him and he forgets about Jihoon for a second. He didn’t even realise he was staring. Instead, he sees Seongwoo follow his line of sight and he regrets not paying attention.

“Oh, is that the one you like? Hey you!” 

Before Daniel can do anything to stop him, he’s already gotten the attention of Jihoon, along with his friends sitting at the table. Jihoon looks at Daniel, pointing at himself and mouths ‘me?’ and Daniel can only face palm. He looks back to see Jihoon judging him and Seongwoo, but he knows he’s only joking, so he just replies with a sorry smile.

“Seongwoo please stop embarrassing us I don’t even like him that way!” Daniel pleads.

Seongwoo turns to face him just then.

“Hey, he’s cute though. If you don’t want him I’ll take him.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. Is this really his friend Seongwoo? He’s never been known to take things seriously, much more a relationship. Maybe it’s different this time, he can’t be the judge, so he just rolls his eyes at him before continuing to stuff his mouth with food. When Jihoon and Woojin walk past their table, Seongwoo looks at him and waves, “Hi Jihoon!” Daniel chokes on his food because Seongwoo is actually serious about this and he’s already making a move. Jihoon waves back, smiling but a little unsure. 

 

 

Jihoon feels so out of place in his Literature class. Daniel is not in this class and he doesn’t know anyone here. Except he feels a stare on him and he turns to see the weird guy from the cafeteria earlier. He doesn’t know if he should say hi first, but it’s okay because Seongwoo is suddenly talking to him like they’ve been friends for a long time.

“Hi Jihoon! It’s me! The guy from just now? Daniel’s Friend? I’m Seongwoo.”

“Hahah yeah I remember.” Jihoon is just glad he actually has someone to talk to.

 

Throughout the lesson, Jihoon is impressed by Seongwoo because he is actually really good in Literature. He analyses the quotes well and reads things differently from him, and the lesson is enjoyable of course with the few jokes Seongwoo makes that crack him up. This makes him feel that maybe Seongwoo isn’t as weird as he thought he was.

 

Daniel is surprised to see Jihoon and Seongwoo chatting friendly with each other as they walk back to class.

_Wow that was fast._

 

-

 

It’s the weekend and Daniel’s riding his bike home after running some errands. Just then, he sees a familiar head of brown hair.

“Oh? It’s Jihoon. Park Jihoon!” Daniel shouts excitedly.

Jihoon hears his name being called and turns to look, but he crashes into a tree instead.

Daniel has an alarmed look on his face and he runs towards Jihoon immediately. 

“Oh shit, Jihoon! You okay?”

Jihoon sits up from lying down in the grass and groans. _This is nice. Just great._

“Yeah I’m okay. It’s not like I just rode my bike into a tree or anything. It’s fine, everything is under control.” He just sits there while trying his best to smile and look at least alright.

Daniel can’t help but let out a small giggle, but he shuts it once he sees Jihoon glaring at him and he clears his throat. Then, he looks at Jihoon with concern.

“Hey you’re not even wearing a helmet what if you got hurt there?”

“Huh. Then maybe people shouldn’t call me when I’m riding my bike?” Jihoon says this in a way that sounds like he’s giving a suggestion, and Daniel is a little embarrassed.

He scratches his head, something he does when he’s nervous. “Hah sorry...Here.”

When Jihoon looks up, Daniel is squatting beside him and he places a helmet onto his head. Daniel’s hands stay at both sides of his head for a while as he looks it over. 

“Hmm...is it too big?”

“Uhm. It’s alright really. Thanks.” Daniel proceeds to clasp it on and knocks the top of the helmet when he’s done. “There you’re all set.” 

Jihoon winces from the hard sound that is made when he does that and instinctively moves his hand to rub his head like he usually would. Except his hand accidentally brushes against Daniel’s and he pulls away almost immediately. Before it can get any more awkward than it is, he clears his throat. He just hopes the blush on his face is covered by the helmet. “So.”

_So much for trying to not make it awkward._

“So...You and Seongwoo seem close already huh.”

Jihoon raises his head at that cause he’s surprised at the change of subject. “Why...?”

“I heard he likes you.” Daniel blurts out. 

Jihoon looks at him in disbelief before raising an eyebrow at him. He snorts and says, “Right. And why would he like me? We just met? It hasn’t even been a week?”

“He said you’re cute.” _Dang I just can’t shut up can I._

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. He’s a little suspicious of this. Because he has no experience in this at all, no one has ever liked him before. If anything, they just say stuff to get closer to his hotter friend. He ignores the feeling and takes the hand that pulls him up to his feet.

“Come on, I’ll send you home. Wouldn’t want you crashing into anyone or anything.” Daniel says as he dusts his hands on his butt.

“I have your helmet now I’ll be safe and more careful, okay?”

Daniel gives him a confused face before saying, “This is not for you it’s more for...the safety of humanity?”

“Shut up.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he lets Daniel walk him home anyway. When Daniel laughs, his eyes turn into crescents and it is just so endearing. Jihoon laugh with him too just because.

 

 

“I’ll see you in school okay?” Daniel’s about to walk away when he hears a voice coming from behind Jihoon.

“Daniel? Daniel!” Jihoon’s mom peeks out from behind him and Daniel bows a greeting to her and smiles politely. “Hi Mrs Park!”

“I haven’t seen you and your mother in so long! Do you wanna stay for dinner?” She asks.

Jihoon shakes his head and quickly answers, “No mom he has food at home and — you know this guy’s mom?” He’s shocked to say the least because this is the first time he’s hearing this. 

“Of course! We went to uni together. Come, Daniel, come in come in.”

Daniel puts his bike against their wall and he doesn’t have time to reject the offer before Jihoon’s mom is telling him to show him around the house.

 

They’re in Jihoon’s room and Jihoon lies down on his bed while Daniel looks at the photos on his table. Jihoon looks up uninterested when Daniel gasps.

“Is this primary school Jihoon? Look at those cheeks! You were so cute, what happened?” He says jokingly.

Jihoon scoffs. “For your information, I am still cute. What’s your excuse.”

Daniel smirks before saying, “Ouch. And for your information,”

He flops down on Jihoon’s bed beside him.

“I think I grew up pretty well.”

Jihoon can’t help but agree. They used to be the same height, but Daniel’s grown so tall that Jihoon’s head only reaches a little more than his shoulders. Daniel’s gotten broader too, he’s got wide shoulders, the thunder thighs and—

“Ya, where are you looking!” Jihoon looks at Daniel covering his body with his hands. Jihoon’s quick to defend himself though.

“I wasn’t looking! I was, uh...the foods ready! Man, I’m starving aren’t you? I can’t wait to....” He says as he all but walks past Daniel calmly.

Daniel laughs to himself and shakes his head when Jihoon’s already out the door before following after him.

 

Dinner is hardly awkward because Mrs Park is the one doing the most asking how Daniel has been while he answers her. Jihoon quietly listens in and makes a comment or two in between. 

“So how long have you two...?” Mrs Park points a finger in between Daniel and Jihoon while asking and the question alarms both of them.

“We’re not!” Jihoon’s eyes wide, signalling for his mom to stop talking please. His reaction only encourages her to tease him some more, so she replies, “Okay I’ll stop, my love winkgingie.”

Daniel snorts when he hears this but luckily, he doesn’t end up choking on his food again like last time and acts like he never heard anything. He helps to clear the table and even wipes it before Jihoon is seeing him to the door. He turns to face him and says _bye, see you in school._

He pauses just as Jihoon’s about to close the door, and exclaims, “My love winkgingie!” 

He waits just long enough to hear Jihoon groan in frustration at the nickname. Jihoon threatens him that if he ever calls him that in school, something bad will happen to him. Daniel just laughs, _you can’t scare me with a cute face like that._ He’s satisfied with the reaction he gets and he chuckles just thinking about it on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i love nielwink


	3. I just want to know you better

The first thing Jihoon hears when he comes back to school on Monday is,

“Ya, winkgingie!” Jihoon hears it from behind him, and he clenches his fists, pretends it’s not him while speed walking away as fast as he can. Until Daniel catches up with him and he’s forced to walk with him side by side. Jihoon doesn’t acknowledge his presence though, and walks straight on. But Daniel’s not taking this as an answer.

“Are you not winkgingie? Should I have said it louder? Winkgi—!” 

His words are muffled behind Jihoon’s hand and Jihoon’s bringing Daniel down in a headlock. “Okay Kang, do you want this the easy way or the hard way?”

“I don’t actually have a choice do I?”

“Hey! You’re smart!” Jihoon states before he’s throwing punches at Daniel. Jihoon is ruthless even with Daniel struggling in his headlock and he lets him go only when he’s happy.

 

-

 

“Seongwoo.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you stop staring already? It’s really creepy.”

Seongwoo sighs. “Easy for you to say. You get to look at him whenever you want, you lucky piece of shit.”

“Yes, but I don’t stare at him because that’s weird and I am a decent human being.”

 

Seongwoo suddenly turns to face Daniel straight on, his eyes filled with determination. “I need your help.”

Daniel stares at him while he’s drinking from his can of coke, before putting the can down and says matter-of-factly with a face full of sympathy, “You really do need help Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo half-stands to reach over and hit Daniel on his head, “I mean help with Jihoon you ass!”

Daniel’s rubbing his head to ease the pain and raises an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to help you out? I’m sorry but I don’t think making you look irresistible is gonna work ou— Ow!”

Seongwoo sits back down after giving Daniel another hit because clearly, he can’t think straight at the moment. 

“I mean,” Seongwoo pauses for a moment to look back at Jihoon. He looks at him endearingly as he is occupied with conversing with his friends and Jihoon is not aware of the boy staring at him. 

“You gotta help me out. And by that I mean say good stuff about me, like how I’m so cool and handsome. What do you think about chocolates for him on Valentine’s Day?” Seongwoo asks deep in thought.

Daniel is about to spit out his coke for two reasons. One, Seongwoo self-proclaims that he’s handsome and tall (even though it is kinda true). Two, “You’re for real? Seriously?”

Seongwoo doesn’t give him an answer because it seems his words are blocked out by his thoughts of Jihoon. Daniel looks at Seongwoo with some sort of admiration and then with suspicion. He can’t believe this.

“I can’t guarantee anything, so don’t count on me. You know it’s all up to Jihoon in the end right?” Daniel decides, maybe he can contribute to what may turn out to be a blooming love story so he guesses he could help his friend out.

 

“Hey.”

Daniel raises his head to face a bothered looking Jihoon. “What’s up?”

Jihoon takes the seat next to Daniel before speaking up. “What’s up is your friend over there,” He points his head towards a direction where Seongwoo is, “He kept looking towards my way during Literature. Is he okay?”

Daniel shakes his head. _I already told this guy it’s creepy, he doesn’t wanna listen._

Daniel laughs nervously before continuing, “I told you he liked you right?”

It’s totally obvious he’s nervous, because his habit kicks in and he’s scratching the back of his head. Jihoon tilts his head, as if deep in thought and he sighs as he slouches in his chair. “Ah what do I do?”

“Why? Seongwoo is a great guy! He’s uhm,” This is the part where Daniel makes Seongwoo look good, but he hesitates because Jihoon looks like he has a lot of things on his mind.

“He’s handsome and tall and..” Daniel says while making disgusted faces in between the words. Luckily, Jihoon doesn’t see them but he looks too disturbed to pay attention that Daniel doesn’t have the heart to keep talking about Seongwoo. “Hey are you okay? You look really down.”

Daniel brings head down so that he’s on eye level with Jihoon and he looks at him in the eyes with worry.

“It’s just. I don’t know how to handle these things? No one has ever liked me before and, I don’t really want to uh, _get involved_.”

“Get involved means dating right?”

“Don’t say it so loud!”

Daniel wants to laugh because Jihoon is overreacting but he purses his lips so he doesn’t. Instead,

“Why don’t you give Seongwoo a chance? He’s really...nice? Nice.” _That was smooth as hell, Daniel._

 

Jihoon can’t help but feel disappointed because that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He didn’t know what to do and he thought Daniel would help him sort out his thoughts, but he wasn’t of much help. Even Woojin said that he should give Seongwoo a chance too, even though he doesn’t know him that well. He said it so that his best friend would at least be able to say he has “experience”, because Jihoon is that one friend who gives great relationship advice but has never been in a relationship. He never thought his best friend would turn on him at a time like this, but what can he expect when it’s Park Woojin.

 

Jihoon is at a loss for words when he receives a box of chocolates on his table for Valentine’s Day, and he stares at it like as if it would give him an allergic reaction. He isn’t used to this, it isn’t normal. Things take a turn for the worse when Seongwoo shows up out of nowhere after Jihoon slams his locker close, putting the chocolates he got inside. Jihoon feels a little guilty when he flinches after he sees Seongwoo. He gives him a nervous smile and hopes it isn’t obvious to the other. Fortunately, Seongwoo doesn’t notice it and asks, with determination in his voice. 

“Jihoon ah! Did you get my chocolates?” 

Seongwoo doesn’t give him more than a few seconds to think about it and reply him when he’s suddenly all up in Jihoon’s face with his sparkling eyes asking,

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Jihoon’s face slowly starts to get redder out of nervousness, and he’s stood rooted to the ground not knowing what to say or do. He’s looking at Seongwoo whose face is full of hope and Jihoon doesn’t want to hurt him, so he tries to let him down as easy as possible.

_I’m sorry Seongwoo._

“I have a boyfriend.”

Seongwoo blinks his eyes twice before his expression totally changes, he tries not to make it obvious, but Jihoon can tell how he really feels and there’s no going back now. “Oh.”

As Jihoon’s about to sigh inwardly, Seongwoo interrupts him. 

“Niel didn’t say anything about a boyfriend though? I’m sure he would’ve told me. Maybe he doesn’t know—“

“So um, I really have to go right now and again, I’m really sorry.” Jihoon says as he slowly walks backwards. He’s too busy trying to give Seongwoo a reassuring smile that he doesn’t know where he’s stepping and he’s tripping on his own feet. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact, but someone catches him from behind before he falls and humiliates himself in front of everyone else. His head hits a broad chest and there’s a comforting arm around his waist. He opens his eyes and sees Daniel looking down at him. 

“Winkgingie, you gotta stop falling down.”

Suddenly, everything is warm. The body against Jihoon’s is warm. Jihoon’s face is warm. And Daniel’s voice is _warm._ As cliche as it sounds, Jihoon is lost in Daniel’s eyes and it takes a whole five seconds for him to snap out of it, and that’s with the help of Daniel moving his hands to both sides of Jihoon’s body to steady him. 

They both aren’t aware that Seongwoo was watching them though, and how he was questioning their relationship with each other. He walks off after seeing the scene unfold in front of him, and he has so many questions he wants to ask but doesn’t know how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support so far it really means a lot to me and it has given me the confidence I really needed to continue writing!


	4. it's not all in my mind

“Niel ah.”

Seongwoo looks very troubled and it feels unsettling because he isn’t sitting down across from Daniel at their table like he usually would. Daniel waits for him to keep going, but he remains silent and hesitant until Daniel prompts him.

“What’s your relationship with Jihoon?”

“Dude why do you look so stressed could you chill for a sec? You’re making me worry.”

Daniel’s eyebrows are furrowed to show how concerned and worried he is, but this only confuses Seongwoo, so he takes a slow and deep breath in and out before sitting across from Daniel.

“I asked, what’s your relationship with Jihoon.”

“Oh, is that it?” Daniel seems so relaxed that it convinces Seongwoo to trust him, to trust that his assumptions are wrong. He hopes that Daniel will make him stop doubting his best friend and give him some sort of reassurance.

“Jihoon and I have been friends since we were 10. We’ve only—“ 

Seongwoo abruptly slides closer towards Daniel so that he can look him in the eyes and ask, “So you guys are just friends right? You must be really close then.”

“Uh, sure?”

Daniel isn’t so sure because he and Jihoon have only started talking to each other as friends this year, despite all the times they shared in primary school, or the times when their families had gatherings with each other. He wants to let Seongwoo know but before he can, Seongwoo is standing up.

“Wait, you’re not eating?”

“Yeah, I gotta..”

Seongwoo doesn’t finish his sentence and he doesn’t think he was going to in the first place. He just needs some time to think on his own right now. And he can’t do it when his best friend could potentially be hiding something from him. He doesn’t see Daniel waving a bye to him because his mind is clouded with thoughts, so Daniel is left sitting at the table on his own. He isn’t used to being alone without Seongwoo, so it feels a little weird but then there’s someone putting a carton of strawberry milk on his table and Daniel watches Jihoon welcome himself to sit with him.

“What’s this?” Daniel asks, poking at the carton of milk.

“Oh, so you don’t want it? I guess I’ll have it then.”

“No, I want it.” He proceeds to tear the carton and drink from it, humming a happy song when the sweetness of the milk hits him. Jihoon observes him as he does this and he can’t help but think that Daniel is just a kid in a big body. Jihoon looks like he’s judging Daniel with an eyebrow raised, except the corners of his mouth are turned up and he’s actually looking at him fondly.

“So...what did Seongwoo say? He usually sits here with you doesn’t he?”

Daniel stops drinking for a second, before pouting and saying,

“Is this what this is for? You’re using this to bribe me into telling you? Sheesh, you didn’t have to, I would’ve just told you anyway.”

Jihoon panics for a second and waves his hands to show Daniel how wrong he is because, “It’s not meant to bribe you! I just got this cause I thought you’d like it, I swear.”

Daniel side-eyes him while he sips from his milk and acts as if he is still suspicious of Jihoon. The act is over when he’s finished with his milk because he doesn’t hesitate to tell Jihoon what happened with Seongwoo. When Jihoon hears of what Seongwoo wanted, he’s in deep thought on his own, thinking and thinking about how to get out of the mess he brought himself into.

 

-

 

Even after it’s been a few days since Jihoon told Seongwoo that he has a boyfriend, Jihoon still feels uneasy around him and he is very aware of Seongwoo watching him even from afar. He wants to somehow chase Seongwoo away in a sense that he’ll forget about him, that he won’t feel awkward or that he won’t have to feel him staring at Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t know how he gets an idea to achieve this, because he realises it by accident.

Jihoon is sitting with Daniel at their table when it happens. For some reason, Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s table had become Jihoon’s and Daniel’s. Seongwoo has hardly ever eaten with Daniel or even talked to him ever since that day, making Daniel think that—

“Maybe he’s avoiding me? But why would he? If anything, he should be avoiding you. He does like you, so I guess it’s normal if he’s shy around you. But then again, it’s Seongwoo so I highly doubt that’s the reason why.”

Jihoon smiles briefly at him but glares daggers at him when he’s reaching across the table for one of Jihoon’s fries. _First, he makes me feel even more guilty than I already am, then he steals my food? Thanks a lot._

He says this, but he really can’t blame Daniel when he’s the one who hasn’t told him about Seongwoo’s confession to him, but he can tell that Seongwoo hasn’t spoken about it to Daniel either, so he accepts that it’s his fault all this happened in the first place. 

Just then, Jihoon sees Seongwoo entering the cafeteria, and he looks as if he’s looking for someone. That’s when his eyes land on Jihoon’s, and he starts to make his way over. The expression on his face is neutral, and it doesn’t really show what he’s feeling, and this makes Jihoon a little afraid because he doesn’t know what to expect. Seongwoo is halfway through his walk from the entrance of the cafeteria to their table when Daniel reaches out to hold Jihoon’s chin in his hand. Jihoon wants to throw Daniel’s hand away in that moment.

“Hold on you got sauce on on your face, you eat like a baby. Could you hold still?”

Jihoon is so done with him. He tries to send Daniel signals through his eyes that say _Seriously? Now? Talk about bad timing!_

Jihoon’s leg is bouncing up and down under the table out of nervousness as he prays for someone to distract Seongwoo before Daniel makes it awkward for everyone. When Daniel is done, Jihoon whips his head around to look at Seongwoo. Seongwoo has stopped in his tracks and he’s wearing a face of shock. When he makes eye contact with Jihoon, he turns around and walks out of the cafeteria. 

_He left? Just like that? Don’t tell me it’s because..._

Jihoon takes his time to look at Daniel and a million thoughts attack his head at once. It’s a bad idea, he knows, but he’s desperate and it’s the only way he can think of at the moment. So he carries out his plan as soon as he gets the chance.

 

“He hasn’t talked to me Jihoon. He’s got something against me? But he isn’t telling me what I did, I feel so. Frustrated.” Daniel sighs, laying his head down on the table.

No matter how nervous and shy Daniel makes Jihoon, Jihoon acts like he’s brave and that it’s a normal thing to caress his hair at times like this. It’s just that Jihoon knows Seongwoo is watching them, but he keeps his eyes on Daniel and pretends he doesn’t feel the stare on him. Daniel on the other hand seems to be enjoying how Jihoon strokes his hair, because he leans into his touch. 

When Jihoon gets tired and tries to pull away, Daniel takes his hand and puts it back on his head again, asking him to keep going. And Jihoon listens to him, even when Seongwoo is already out of sight and there should be no reason for him to do so. 

 

-

 

“Seongwoo!”

Daniel is calling out to Seongwoo just as he’s about to walk away from his locker. Daniel had decided that it’s time he confronted Seongwoo and asked him what he’s done wrong and how to fix it. He sees Seongwoo try to walk away from him as fast as possible, but Daniel catches him first.

Daniel is leaning against Seongwoo with a hand on his shoulder and he pants, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey...”

When he catches his breath, he stands upright and asks,

“I’m just about to meet Jihoon for bubble tea, do you wanna come with?”

Suddenly, Seongwoo is looking at Daniel with hurt in his eyes and he’s pushing Daniel’s hand off his shoulder.

He scoffs, “Are you doing this on purpose? Is it fun for you Daniel? Because it isn’t funny to me.”

Daniel is left dumbfounded, standing alone in the empty hallway. He’s rethinking all the things he could have done to make Seongwoo so upset, and when he comes up with nothing reasonable, he feels a tiny sense of anger and annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho
> 
> Also I’m sorry if there isn’t much? For this chapter but there is other stuff coming soon I promise!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos as well it’s really exciting to read what you guys think :D


	5. getting involved

Daniel just wants to forget about Seongwoo ever since he brushed him off. He’s tired of trying and he’s been hanging out a lot with Jihoon instead. He couldn’t care less about what his best friend thought of him.

They’re nearing exams week, so Daniel and Jihoon spend the afternoons and late evenings studying in the library. There’s barely anyone else in the library, except for a few other students who actually care about their studies and the librarian of course. Daniel and Jihoon sit in the quiet corner of the library so they can talk without disturbing anyone else and study on their own as well. 

When Jihoon asks Daniel for help on a question, he has a hard time because Daniel leans in closer to him and Jihoon can feel his warm breath on his neck, and he’s so close that he can almost count his eyelashes. He’s amazed by how pretty Daniel looks up close, but he looks cute too because his eyebrows furrow and he wears a slight frown when he’s in deep thought. It gets too much for Jihoon when feels his heart beat faster, so he wants to say that he doesn’t need help anymore. But Daniel gives up before he says anything and he just lays his head on the table facing Jihoon.

“I’m tired let’s rest for a while.”

Jihoon takes this as his cue to mirror Daniel and face him on the table as well. Daniel has his eyes closed so Jihoon uses this time to memorise his face. He thinks that it’s funny how they’ve gotten close in just a few weeks, despite having known each other for so many years. He smiles, thinking of the first impression they had of each other many years ago.

“Are you done? Looking at my face?”

Jihoon is startled when Daniel opens his eyes and stares right at him. He can’t make eye contact with him when he just got caught staring so he turns his head to face away from Daniel.

“I wasn’t..” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

Daniel taps his arm. “Come back here.”

He doesn’t know why but Jihoon listens to Daniel and faces him again. When he turns, Daniel is suddenly closer than before and it surprises Jihoon in a way that his breath hitches. Daniel is looking at him and only him. He notices how Jihoon’s eyes are twinkling, and he observes how the evening sun shining through the window hits him perfectly. He doesn’t realise what he’s doing, but he brushes the front of Jihoon’s hair just so he can take a better look at his eyes.

“Pretty.”

Jihoon’s breath hitches for the second time that day, and he tries to say something that’ll make Daniel go away but he can’t because —

“Now that was fun to watch. Bravo. I almost cried.”

Daniel and Jihoon jump in their seats and separate immediately. They look up to see a very entertained Woojin, smirking at them and clapping his hands slowly. Jihoon hasn’t told Woojin anything about Daniel or his plan, so he gulps because he’s nervous. Daniel is looking everywhere but Jihoon at the moment, and Jihoon isn’t doing any better. But Woojin makes it worse.

“Park Jihoon you should’ve told me, I wouldn’t have told you to go for Seongwoo if you liked this guy.”

Daniel is coughing and clearing his throat, while Jihoon groans in frustration.

“Woojin please shut up.”

“Hey if you told me you were already dating him I would’ve believed you. Ow!”

Woojin screams because Jihoon kicks him in the shin under the table, but he shuts up because he’s being shushed by other people in the library.

“We’re leaving now.” Jihoon says before standing up, and Daniel follows suit.

“But I just got here?” 

“And that’s why we need to leave.”

Woojin flips him off when Jihoon’s back is turned, but Daniel sees it and laughs.

“Bye Woojin!”

 

When they exit the library, there are grey clouds covering the sky and it is dark.

Daniel takes a look at the sky and mutters, “It looks like it’s gonna rain. Are you sure we should leave right now?”

Jihoon is very much convinced that they’ll get back before the rain starts, “I’m sure it’s fine.” 

 

-

 

“This is not fine. How are we gonna get home now?” 

“I can’t believe you made us go out in the rain Daniel!” Jihoon groans.

Daniel wears a face of disbelief and exclaims. “Me?”

“Alright okay I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just. Run okay, my dorm is near here.”

Jihoon follows Daniel and they run towards the dorm buildings. When they reach Daniel’s door, Jihoon dries his feet at the front mat while Daniel makes his way in first. 

“I’ll get you clothes okay? You can take a shower.”

As Jihoon waits for Daniel to come back, he looks around the room. There’s pictures of his two cats on a whole shelf, and there’s a collection of kpop albums on another.

“Hey I got you some clothes, they’re a little big though.” Daniel walks into the room just then and Jihoon’s back is turned towards him. Jihoon turns around slowly and Daniel’s a little scared at first. Until he sees Jihoon holding one of his albums.

“I can’t believe you have a signed Blackpink album!” Jihoon screams. 

Daniel laughs at him before throwing him his clothes and a towel. “Hurry or else I’m going first.” 

Jihoon tries his best to catch everything before putting the album back in its place and makes a beeline for Daniel’s bathroom.

 

Just as Daniel expected, his clothes are very big for Jihoon. But he never expected that he’d fit them perfectly either. His shorts reach a little more than his knees and the sleeves go way past Jihoon’s knuckles. The neckline of his shirt is too wide for Jihoon, and his neck and collarbones are exposed. Daniel is mesmerised by how soft Jihoon looks in his clothes that he doesn’t realise he’s staring.

“Are you gonna go?”

Daniel blinks his eyes once, twice and then he stands all of a sudden and walks past Jihoon without making eye contact with him.

Jihoon stares after him weirdly.

_What’s with him?_

 

Daniel takes a long time to get out of the shower because he has to calm his mind (heart) before facing Jihoon. 

_Seongwoo likes Jihoon. Seongwoo likes Jihoon. Seongwoo likes Jihoon._

When he comes out, Jihoon is comfortably sitting on the couch and watching a drama on the TV. Daniel quietly joins him and Jihoon naturally leans in to his body to get warm.  
Daniel’s body stiffens up at this and he just hopes Jihoon doesn’t notice.

 

 

 

 

“What does that feel like?”

“Huh?”

Daniel hears Jihoon ask and when he turns to look at the screen, the actors are kissing and Daniel doesn’t know how to answer him. He gulps because he’s getting nervous, and when he wants to try to look at Jihoon, his eyes magically go to his lips and he has to look away again.

But Jihoon is silent, likes he’s actually waiting for an answer from him. So Daniel turns to face him and he doesn’t care if he’s staring at Jihoon’s lips.

 

 

Daniel decides. Fuck Seongwoo. Fuck whatever he thinks and whether he likes Jihoon or not. Jihoon is beautiful in front of him now, looking at him innocent and shy. The feeling is overwhelming and he doesn’t think about how Seongwoo would feel, he doesn’t think about how this might change everything between them for good. He’s only thinking about Jihoon at the moment, so he moves in closer and uses a hand to cup his cheek. He hovers for a second when he gets nearer to Jihoon’s lips, just in case. But when he doesn’t feel Jihoon pushing him away, the gap between them closes. Daniel can feel Jihoon’s soft, wet lips on his and he’s leading the kiss because he knows it’s Jihoon’s first, and he wants to make it worth everything for the both of them. Daniel’s hand moves from Jihoon’s cheek to the back of his head and his other hand reaches out to find Jihoon’s to loosely lace their fingers. It’s to tell Jihoon that he’s there, it’s okay, he doesn’t have to be afraid.

The kiss doesn’t last too long, and when they part they spend a few seconds to take in all that just happened. Daniel wants to look for Jihoon’s reaction, but Jihoon is only looking at their fingers, still linked from before. For a second Daniel panics because he thinks he wasn’t able to do well.

 

“It was nice...I liked it. A lot.”

Daniel is surprised to hear Jihoon’s voice after a while so he looks up. Jihoon is still looking down but he can’t miss the small smile that he tries to hide. Daniel bites on his lip because he feels responsible for Jihoon and he hopes he was good enough for him.

 

 

“Can you stay the night?” Daniel asks when they’re getting towards the end of the drama.

Jihoon looks up at this and his eyes are wide, and this shows he’s surprised, but he answers.

“I’d love to.”

It seems that Daniel wasn’t expecting him to say yes because Daniel looks shocked and asks, “Aren’t you afraid of _getting involved_?”

Jihoon wants to laugh out loud because he remembers something around this, but he smiles instead.

“I think I’m okay with getting involved with you.”

 

Jihoon feels that with Daniel, he’s gonna be okay. He trusts him and he isn’t scared. And he wants Daniel to feel that way with him too.

 

 

“Hey.” 

“What.”

“I’m giving you my signed album.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Oh my god. Dude. I love you and Jennie and Rosé and Lisa and Jisoo and Jennie so much.”

“You said Jennie twice.”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than usual because of new year celebrations and I thought really hard about whether to post this or not hope it’s okay :3
> 
> ps jihoon is Jennie biased


	6. your eyes look like coming home

When Jihoon wakes up the next day, he feels the weight of an arm lying on his stomach and he turns to the side so he can face his boyf- Daniel. His Daniel. When he sees that Daniel is staring right at him, he doesn’t turn away like he usually would. He focuses on drawing tiny circles on his arm, and this makes Daniel smile a lazy smile and he pulls him closer to his chest.

“Good morning.”

Daniel muffles into Jihoon’s hair and Jihoon pretends the sound of his low, husky voice in the morning doesn’t affect him. Instead, he takes in the smell of him, and suddenly Jihoon has fallen in love with the scent of sweet blossoms.

“Did you sleep well?” Jihoon hums as a response to Daniel’s question. It takes a while for Daniel to let him go so that he can actually breathe comfortably, and so that he can take in the sight of Morning Jihoon. Morning Jihoon is soft, with his hair sticking up in all directions, a side of his shirt sliding off his shoulder, and him rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws when he sits up in bed.

Daniel only smiles endearingly at the sight of him and he stares dreamily at Jihoon while he rests his head on his hand. He wonders what he did to deserve such a beautiful gift.

_I could live with waking up to this everyday._

His mind is full of thoughts of Jihoon that he doesn’t realise that Jihoon had said something. “Sorry what?”

“I said, are we doing anything today?”

Daniel moves to sit up just like his bo- Jihoon. His Jihoon. There’s a tingly sensation when he says that in his head and he’s loving it too much. “Oh um.”

He takes a second to think about it, and when he comes to the conclusion that he’s fine wherever Jihoon is, he decides, “Can we just lie down today?”

“But I want to eat.” As if on cue, Jihoon’s stomach grumbles and he hides his face out of embarrassment. Daniel chuckles at this, and he pats Jihoon’s tummy as a form of consolation.

“I got it, let’s feed my baby.”

The nickname stands out the most out of all the words Daniel said and Jihoon is more awake when he hears it. He’s not used to this Daniel, so Jihoon bites his lip with his eyebrows raised and looks at Daniel funny. When Daniel receives his stare, he gets up and says naturally, 

“What I can’t call my boyfriend my baby?”

“No— it’s. Weird.”

Daniel must be going crazy because he isn’t thinking when he says this. “What do you prefer? You get to choose from baby, pretty, darling, honey. Or what about hotcakes? Because you’re hot and yummy?”

“Please stop.” Jihoon groans and acts like he’s disgusted, but both him and Daniel know he secretly loves it all.

“Personally, I think pretty suits you best.”

“It really is too early for this.” Jihoon is smiling, but he shakes his head disapprovingly at him.

 

 

After rolling around in bed for? A few hours? No one is really keeping track of how the time passes by so quickly when they’re so caught up with each other. Jihoon and Daniel get ready to go out to eat and they change into more presentable clothes, with Daniel saying, _you’re not wearing that it’s too distracting to me._

Jihoon mutters a _that’s not my fault_ before pulling his jacket on.

 

Jihoon waits in the corridor for Daniel to lock his door and he leans against the wall beside it with his hands in his pockets. When Daniel is done, Jihoon pushes off the wall and he is there to pull him by the sides of his jacket. Jihoon slightly stumbles, but it’s okay because Daniel holds him with his arms circling his waist.

“Why, what do we have here.”

Both boys turn around at the sound of the voice, and their eyes land on Woojin. They’re surprised, but they still don’t let go of each other.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow us yesterday?” Jihoon gasps.

“I’m his neighbour you idiot. But I’m pretty sure I don’t remember you living here Jihoon? With Daniel? Does your mom know about this?”

“Shit I forgot to tell her I’m at yours.” Jihoon takes his phone out to send a quick text to his mom.

“So where are you guys going?” Woojin asks, genuinely curious since this is the first time he’s seen his best friend with someone who isn’t himself.

“We’re getting breakfast.”

“Yeah, sure. At one in the afternoon.”

“Can I come?” Woojin asks while Jihoon pockets his phone and sighs.

“You can’t.”

“I can’t believe your boyfriend’s taking you away from me already!”

“Uh huh and we’re going on a date right now, so if you’ll excuse us.” Jihoon takes Daniel by the hand and drags him away, before Woojin can say anything more to embarrass him.

 

“I’m sorry this is our first date.” Daniel says.

They’re currently in McDonald’s and they sit down across each other at a table when their food comes out.

“Why are you apologising? It’s not your fault you know. And you know me, I’m good _as long as I’m with you_.” Jihoon finishes off with a wink.

Daniel makes a face upon hearing this. “Okay as much as I love you and all, that was cringy as hell.”

“And as much as I love you and all, your list of nicknames for me was even more cringy than my single line from a drama. And why don’t you accept my winks? This is why I’m called winkgingie, you have to accept my winks.”

 

“They’re not good for my heart, honey.” Daniel reasons as he dramatically places a hand over his heart and another on his forehead. Jihoon grimaces and he flaps his hands around before throwing a fry in Daniel’s direction. 

 

“Jihoon I’m okay if you’re with Daniel, I know he’s a nice boy he can take care of you.”

Jihoon is currently on the phone with his mom and he has her on loudspeaker. When Daniel hears what his mother said, he smirks at Jihoon and Jihoon only scoffs and rolls his eyes at him.

“Mom I think Daniel needs to be taken care of more than me—”

“And Daniel! Thank you for taking care of our Jihoon you can have him as long as you want, just give me updates okay?”

Daniel laughs at how Jihoon pouts when his mom cut him off and answers, “Of course!”

 

-

 

Daniel waits for Jihoon to come back with their ice cream and he sits down on a bench in the park, but he never noticed the guy on the other side of it. He hears someone clear his throat, and Daniel looks to his side. He’s shocked to see Seongwoo beside him and he freezes. 

“Hey.”

Daniel has to close his before he only manages to whisper a small _hi_ because he isn’t sure if they’re okay. And it’s partly because Seongwoo sort of stormed off on him and Daniel is now kind of in a relationship with his crush(?)

He doesn’t know how to explain to Seongwoo how all this happened, but he doesn’t have to because—

“So....you and Jihoon huh.”

“Uhm....yeah.”

Daniel can’t look at Seongwoo in the eyes because it was just a day ago when he cursed him in his head. So he looks at the ground instead, not knowing how else to respond to him.

“You know,”

Daniel tries to look at him at this. “It’s really okay Daniel. You don’t have to feel guilty.”

“It’s not like I’ve liked Jihoon for a long time either. I was just mad that you didn’t tell me and left me in the dark.”

Daniel chews on his lip because he wasn’t exactly expecting that. He really thought Seongwoo was gonna stay upset with him forever. Daniel can’t even imagine what it would be like without Seongwoo going through shit with him.

“Shit, I’m really sorry.” He pauses.

“I wasn’t sure at first but. I think I was falling for him slowly...and I didn’t see it coming.”

 

He finally looks at Seongwoo straight in the eyes, and Seongwoo only has a gentle smile on. This makes Daniel feel so much better and it brings comfort to him. He actually feels himself tearing up because of how good Seongwoo is to him.

“Ya. I told you it’s fine. It’s not like it’s the end of the world for me. Besides,”

Seongwoo stands up to take his leave and gives Daniel a grin. “I’m seeing someone tomorrow.”

“As expected, my best friend, Ong Seongwoo.”

Daniel stands up to send him off, and they do their special handshake before Seongwoo brings him in for a hug. When they let go, Seongwoo sees Jihoon walking towards them from afar, and he returns his smile with one of his own and a wave.

 

“We good?”

 

“Yeah. We’re gonna be fine.”

 

 

Daniel decides to send Jihoon home after spending the whole day out with him. They take a walk to his home just so it’ll take longer for them to get there. The walk back is silent, because they’re tired, but it’s also because they’re going to part. So Jihoon holds Daniel’s hand tighter this time and it makes him feel better.

 

When Daniel sends Jihoon all the way to his front door, he waits for a while before he goes in.

“Thank you for the past few hours.” Jihoon smiles, remembering the kiss they shared from the day before and everything else after that. He can confidently say that Daniel makes him very happy and he doesn’t regret anything at all.

Daniel still hasn’t let go of his hand, so he tugs on it lightly for Jihoon to come closer. Daniel brings his head down so he’s on eye level with Jihoon before he puts a finger on his lips and closes his eyes expectantly.

 

After a few long seconds, he doesn’t feel anything so he peeps an eye open. Jihoon is giving him yet another one of his disgusted faces and Daniel feels so embarrassed so he stands up straight again and he scratches his head.

“What are you doing.”

“I just thought I’d get a goodbye kiss especially after sending you home oh so kindly.”

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to try harder Kang.” Jihoon shrugs.

This makes Daniel feel disappointed, so he pouts and he can’t help but hang his head low.

It’s only when he feels Jihoon use both of his hands to grip on to his shoulders that he looks up and he comes face to face with doe eyes, a cute nose and pink, plump lips. Jihoon is standing on his tippy toes so Daniel holds him by his waist, and he keeps a steady gaze with his eyes before he gives him a peck on the corner of his mouth and then giving him what he wants.

“You little tease.” Daniel says in between kisses and he cups Jihoon’s face just so he can deepen the kiss. When Daniel feels Jihoon smiling against his lips, he makes it a fact that it’s the best feeling ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if you’re disappointed with the ending or anything :s   
> But I may or may not be writing a sort of sequel to this though I’m still thinking about it :>  
> it was really fun writing this as my first chaptered fic, hopefully I will improve my writing and come up with something else soon.
> 
> thank you for always giving your comments and kudos I really appreciate it and they motivated me to keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope this was okay I’ll try to update asap and I hope that my writing will improve by then too :>


End file.
